


Not So Hidden Desires

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex, Teasing, Tickling, Ticklish Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a particular kink, but is too embarrassed to share it with his boyfriend and tries his hardest to hide it. Will he ever be honest with his boyfriend and himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotatoNouis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PotatoNouis).



"Fuck" he whispered as he palmed himself through his boxers, laying in an upright position on his bed, eyes glued to the screen of his laptop.

Niall bit his lip as he drank in everything happening on screen. 

A cute blonde man named Bradley, aged 22, had introduced himself to the camera and the audience watching. He'd been asked a few questions about himself: where he was from, his age, how he was currently feeling and whether or not he was ready for what was to come. Bradley, small in stature, about 5'7, giggled and squirmed as he was questioned. He had admitted that this was his first time doing anything like this. The man behind the camera told him he'd be fine and that it would be fun.

The anticipation in Niall had begun to build as he watched the interview. Niall perked up when the interviewer finally asked the question he'd been waiting for.

"Are you ticklish Bradley?"

"Yes" He answered as he smiled.

"Where?"

"Everywhere. All the usual spots."

"How ticklish?"

"Extremely-No! Hahaha no!" Bradley giggled as the interviewer, only his hand could be seen, reached out and wiggled his fingers at Bradley, acting as though he were going to tickle him.

"Wow. Looks like we're going to have a lot of fun. I hope your ready."

The screen faded to black and when the picture returned, Bradley was now in nothing but his red boxers and had been tied to a padded table in a spread eagle position. The camera panned over his bound form and eventually stopped on his face as he nervously grinned.

The camera had now been set on a tripod and another man, the interviewer, his name was Jake, stepped into the frame. He was about the same height as Bradley, but had brown hair and blue eyes. He walked to the head of the table, wiggled his fingers at Bradley and slowly lowered them towards the blonde's bare armpits. Bradley giggled and laughed hysterically as his armpits were tickled mercilessly. The brown haired man, tickled Bradley from head to toe over and over until the blonde was a sweaty, cackling mess on the table.

Niall was entranced as Jake's fingers danced across Bradley's ticklish skin. He even rewound certain parts where Jake's tickling would draw out the biggest reactions from the blonde man, all the while palming himself slowly, wanting to build up and draw out the sensations.

Niall closed his eyes, imagining himself on that table and being tickled out of his mind by his boyfriend Louis. He'd thought about it happening so many times before and after they'd started dating. He wanted nothing more than to be in Bradley's place but was way to embarrassed to admit to liking and wanting to be tickled.

Niall slowly slid his hand into his boxers and had just grabbed his cock, when the door to his flat had opened and then slammed closed. He groaned, quickly removed his hand from his boxers, clicked out of the video and logged onto a gaming site.

"Evening love" said Louis as he entered their shared bedroom. "How are you?"

"Good" Niall replied, grimacing at the way his voice squeaked. "How was work?"

"Fine. Long day. Glad to be home" he said as he quickly stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. "Missed you" he murmured as he kissed Niall.

"Missed you too" Niall giggled as Louis kissed his neck, the stubble tickling him.

Louis pulled away momentarily to remove the laptop out of Niall's lap and gently placed it on the floor. He straddled the blonde man and kissed him once more, sucking on his lips. Niall placed his arms around His boyfriend's neck and squirmed as Louis's hands moved up and down his sides. He giggled into the kiss when Louis's fingers fluttered against his sides. Niall allowed Louis to move his pliant body down so that the both of them were laying down, with Louis on top. Both men groaned at the friction of their crotches pressing together.

Still kissing, Louis grabbed Niall's hands and raised his arms above his head. Niall screeched in laughter when Louis stopped kissing and tickled his armpits. He bucked and squealed, but soon (all too soon in Niall's opinion), Louis stopped and resumed kissing his way down Niall's chest, removing his boxers and taking the blonde's cock into his mouth. Louis wanted to do more, but was tired from work, so he pulled his own boxers down, and grasped his own hard cock, using precum to jack himself off while he took care of Niall. 

Niall tried his best to hold out, but the build up he started when he watched the tickling video, to dreaming about Louis doing something like that to him and Louis briefly tickling him had weakened his resistance greatly. Not to mention that Louis was really good with his mouth. Niall groaned Louis's name as he came down his boyfriend's throat, with Louis following a moment later.

Louis pulled his mouth off of Niall's softening cock, wiggled out of his boxers, wiped himself clean and tossed the boxers away. He crawled up the bed and snuggled up to the panting blonde. 

"Love you" he whispered as he settled into the crook of Niall's neck.

"Love you too" Niall's squeaked out as Louis's stubble teased him, before both men drifted off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day, both men got up and ready for work. Both taking a bit longer than usual since Louis teased his boyfriend with tickles all morning.

He straddled Niall's back and tickled his armpits when the blonde refused to get up after the alarm went off.

Showering together, Louis gently pushed Niall against the wall, held his arms above his head and softly tickled while kissing the blonde man.

He gave him sneak attack tickles anytime Niall would raise his arms to dry his hair.

And it was a free for all while Niall was getting dressed. Pokes to his tummy, squeezes to his sides and wriggling fingers in his armpits as he put his white tank-top on and then his green shirt on top of it. 

Niall was in a fit of giggles by the time he finished dressing. Louis, having already gotten dressed, cackled as he ran downstairs to make breakfast and tea. The blonde man lay on the bed catching his breath, his cheeks rosy and bright. He was so happy. He loved when Louis had his bouts of ticklish mischievousness and tickled him breathless.

If only he would do it all the time, but Niall could never tell him and would take what he could get.

The blonde stood up and made his way downstairs to find Louis sitting at the island in their kitchen. He was wearing a red shirt, black jeans with the legs cuffed and black vans on his feet. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at Niall before continuing to sip his tea. 

Niall sat down opposite to Louis to find a plate of sausage, eggs & toast and a steaming hot cup of coffee (he liked tea, but preferred coffee in the morning, much to Louis's dismay).

"Thanks. Plan on working late tonight?" Niall asked.

"No. Got most of my work done last night. Should be home about 5. Why?"

"Well, I was hoping for a night in. Maybe a movie night?"

"Of course love. Movie night tonight as soon as I get home."

Niall grinned into his cup of coffee and nearly spat it out giggling when Louis reached out and tickled his side when he walked passed him to place his now empty plate into the sink.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niall glanced at his watch as the traffic he had gotten caught in on his way home from work had finally began to move at more than a snail's pace. Half an hour later he made it home to find Louis waiting for him.

"This is a turn of events. I don't think I've ever made it home from work before you did."

"Stopped at the market. Thought we could use a few things to fill up our barren fridge" Niall said as he held up a few shopping bags.

He also stopped to get a pedicure before going to the market, but Louis didn't need to know about that. He liked taking care of his feet. He didn't do anything fancy, he just wanted to keep them soft for the rare times Louis would tickle them.

After restocking the fridge and preparing snacks, they set about starting movie night.

"What movies did you pick?"

"Marvel Marathon. We can watch Spiderman, Captain America, Thor, got plenty to choose from"

"Sounds good" Niall said as both men laid out their drinks and snacks on the coffee table and sat on the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn between them. 

After a few hours of web-slinging, shield tossing and hammer swinging, Niall had dozed off against Louis's shoulder. Louis called Niall's name and gently shook him, but received no response. He was out like a light.

Grinning, Louis gently moved Niall off him and positioned him so that he was laying against the back of the couch. He quietly got up, went up stairs and returned with a few items. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groggily, Niall awoke from his nap to find Thor bouncing from dimension to dimension while wrestling a foe. He went to wipe his eyes, but found that he couldn't. He looked over and tugged on his arm to find that it had been secured with rope. He looked around and found his other arm the same way. 

The blonde man was still on the couch in a seated position. His arms had been stretched across the back of the couch and tied to the legs of the couch. After tugging on the ropes for a few minutes, he attempted to stand, but only then just realized that his feet had been secured as well. 

The coffee table had been pushed to the side and out of the way. In its place, and Niall honestly thought he was dreaming, was a set of sturdy black padded stocks. He pulled at his feet, but like his arms, they were securely trapped as well. He tried wiggling his feet, but his toes had been tied back with string and attached to the stocks. He was tied and bound to his couch in nothing but his green boxers. 

Louis was no where in sight. 

What if someone broke in? What if something happened to Louis? What if something were to happen to him as well? He tried to breath deeply and keep his wits about him, thinking and trying to figure out who could have done this.

"You like the stocks love?" came Louis's voice. Unbeknownst to Niall, he'd been observing him from a corner of the room out of Niall's line of vision. He'd wanted to see how Niall would react to waking up bound the way he was, but decided to reveal himself when he saw Niall begin to panic a bit. 

"Louis?" Niall said with a mixture of relief and bewilderment. 

"I got them online. Thought they'd be a great investment" Louis continued as he turned the television off and stood near the stocks.

"Louis, what is this? Untie me!"

"No" he said simply. "Not until we have some fun at least."

"What kind of fun could we have with me like this?" Niall asked as he continued to tug on the ropes.

"The tickling kind" Louis said casually as he watched Niall's face for a reaction.

Niall to his credit, tried to keep his emotions and facial expressions under control. Here he was in a tickling video come to life. It was his greatest fantasy, but he couldn't bring himself to express his excitement. He was too embarrassed about having a tickling kink to thank Louis for something like this. He couldn't hide the blush creeping up onto his face though.

"You're not happy?"

"No" Niall replied looking away and clearing his throat. "Why would I be?"

"Because you love tickling and you love being tickled. Don't lie----" he finished as the blonde was just about to open his mouth and deny his words.

Niall looked at Louis in surprise before turning away again.

"I know you love to be tickled Niall. I know about the videos you watch. I'm sure you've fantasized about being in a position like all those guys you've watched. It's nothing to be ashamed of" he finished hoping for some kind of response.

"I don't---I don't know what you're talking about" Niall stammered.

"Love there's no need to lie to me. I know tickling turns you on. That's why I tease you from time to time. I know it excites you. I've noticed the things you do sometimes, to try and get me to tickle you: stretching your arms up in front of me, placing your feet in my lap, the way you curl into me instead of away when I do tickle you and the slight disappointment on your face when I only tickle you for a few moments. I've noticed all of it and I was waiting for you to tell me what you wanted, but you never did. So now I'm here to rectify the situation and take matters into my own hands."

Niall's heart was beating a mile a minute. Louis was here ready and willing to give him everything he wanted and he was still too embarrassed and scared to admit that Louis was right and accept what his boyfriend was offering him.

"You can admit it you know. It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed. I like tickling you and if this is what you want" Louis said as he sat next to Niall, leaned close to his ear and dragged a single finger from his armpit to his hip and back again. "I'm more than happy to give it to you."

Niall squirmed, but still couldn't bring himself to admit to Louis that this is what he really wanted. 

Louis gave Niall some time to say something. He knew that it couldn't be easy for Niall to admit to something like this. To be confronted with your kink, one you thought you were hiding so well, and to have someone, the person you love, offer to help you explore it in ways you'd always wanted to had to be a lot to absorb and accept. 

Niall lowered his eyes and murmured "Please untie me Lou."

"I thought you'd be stubborn about this. Guess I'll have to show you that you have nothing to be ashamed of" Louis said as he stood up and walked around to the back of the couch.

He brought his hands down and placed them onto Niall's bare shoulders and lightly scratched from there to his wrists and back again. The blonde began to shake and his breath stuttered. Louis kept it up and soon was rewarded with with a snickering and squirming Niall. 

"HeheheheheheheheheheheheheheheLouhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe"

Louis kept up the light tickles and eventually brought his fingers to Niall's neck and softly glided them around. The blonde man squealed at the touch and brought his neck down to his shoulder in hopes of blocking or at least catching Louis's tickling fingers. Louis had him beat though, when even Niall would scrunch his neck, he would simply tickle another side, leaving him defenseless and unable to keep up with Louis's tickles. 

"EeeeeeeehahahahahahahahahahahaLouLouLoupleasehahahahahahahaeeeeeeeeee"

Louis kept up the soft teasing tickles for a while and then without warning brought his fingers down into Niall's armpits and began scrabbling his fingers against the smooth skin one after another.

"EeeeeheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Niall threw his head back against Louis's stomach and laughed loudly. 

Louis continued tickling this way for a while before placing a single finger in each of Niall's armpits and drawing steady circles over and over. 

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

Niall shook his head from side to side as one of his most ticklish spots was being exploited. It was exhilarating to be in this situation. It was something he'd always wanted but had been to afraid to ask for and now he was getting it in spades. He desperately laughed and giggled as tears of laughter were forming in his eyes, but he couldn't get enough.

Louis once again brought all his fingers into play and planted them in the center of Niall's armpits. He drilled his fingers deeply into the smooth skin. Niall threw his head back and laughed even louder than he had earlier.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" 

Louis moved a bit to his right to allow Niall's head to lay against the back of the couch so he could get a better look at his face. Niall's blue eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth was wide open and tears were streaming down his red face. Louis smiled down at him fondly as he tickled.

Louis, having gotten his fill of those ticklish armpits, began to work his way down towards Niall's ribcage. He initially scratched against the skin, enjoying the sweet giggles coming out of his boyfriend's mouth and wanting to give him a brief respite from the torturous tickling before he started up once more.

After a short giggly break, Louis, starting at the very top set of ribs, began to tickle them with deep massaging presses of his fingers. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Niall attempted to lurch forward as Louis tickled up and down his ribs. He was enjoying himself immensely, but instinctively attempted to curl forward and away from the tickling.

"EEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOHMYGODHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

After spending quite a lot of time on Niall's ribs, to point where the blonde man was now wheezing in laughter, Louis suddenly moved his fingers back into his captive's armpits, laughing at the squeaks that fought through the silent laughter before it once again full blown hysterical laughter once more.

"-------AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEYAAAAAAAA"

Louis leaned forward and moved his tickling fingers from Niall's armpits to his soft tummy. In his position, Louis's head was right next to Niall's, he cackled in the blonde's ear as he squeezed the soft, ticklish flesh. He went from squeezing Niall's tummy, skittering his fingers up and down his sides and squeezing his hips before settling in on Niall's tender little belly button.

Niall's eyes popped open, he squealed and once again curled forward as Louis wiggled his finger inside of Niall's belly button while using another finger to scratch along the edge of the ticklish indentation. He had no idea his belly button was even ticklish. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEYAAAAAAAAAHAHA"

Louis spent some time tickling the blonde's navel, before engaging in an all out tickle attack. His fingers were a blur of movement as they assaulted their ticklish targets. One moment he was tickling Niall's ribs, then his sides, his armpits, his belly button, his ribs, his hips and his neck over and over. He danced his fingers all over Niall's ticklish torso until the blonde was heaving in silent laughter. 

Louis pulled his hands away, walked around towards the front of couch and settled on his knees, straddling his gasping captive. Louis waited patiently for his now giggling boyfriend to settle down before engaging him.

Louis reached out to wipe the tears from Niall's face before leaning in to kiss him, nibbling and sucking on his lips. Niall groaned into the kiss, but then began to whimper when he felt Louis's fingers rolling and tugging his nipples to hardness. Louis kissed along Niall's jaw towards his ear and asked "Enjoying yourself love?", before licking along the shell of Niall's ear. He chuckled when all he received was a whimper in return.

Louis continued kissing his way from Niall's earlobe to his neck, settling in and proceeding to leave a lovebite. The brown haired man pressed his thumbs onto Niall's nipples and moved them in a circular motion while pressing his other fingers into the spots between Niall's armpits and ribs.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAOOOOOOHAHAHAHLOULOULOUAHAHAHAHAMMMMHAHAA"

Niall was so worked up he didn't know what to do with himself. The tickling that had started out torturous, then incredibly erotic, but was now a mixture of both. He still couldn't believe that this was happening, but was still enjoying it all the same. Louis, now satisfied with the mark he left on his boyfriend, moved back up to Niall's ear. He slowed his tickling down to a light caress and felt the blonde shiver as he whispered in his ear.

"You know what's funny Nialler? You said you wanted me to untie you. You claimed you didn't want to be tickled and yet, during this entire time, you haven't told me to stop tickling you. Not one time."

He pulled back to gauge Niall's reaction. Niall seemed to come out of his ticklish trance and looked up at Louis with wide eyes that had a look of slight embarrassment at getting lost in the sensations, not keeping up his ruse and inadvertently admitting what he really wanted. 

"You can admit it you know. There's no crime in liking to be tickled. You can be honest with me. It would be our little secret" as he stopped teasing Niall's torso completely.

The blonde bit his lip. Louis waited, hoping that his love would just admit the obvious, but he said nothing. Sighing, Louis stood up from the couch and made his way towards the front of the heavy stocks, right after giving Niall's knees a few quick squeezes and listening to him giggle.

Louis grabbed the easy chair and pulled it towards the stocks before sitting down. He reached down into a small box and picked something up and placed it in his lap. Niall, from his vantage point, could not see what it was due to the stocks being in the way. The blonde jumped though when he felt something run up the length of his right foot.

"Relax love. It's just my finger. I'm gonna have a lot of fun down on this end."

Niall's heart was in his throat. This entire experience was so overwhelming to his senses. He'd imagined what it would be like to find himself in such an exposed position and what might happen if someone were to find him this way and take the opportunity to explore his ticklish skin with him being helpless to stop them. 

Now it was happening and he couldn't even work up the nerve to admit how much he loved this and thank Louis for all that he's been doing. 

His thoughts became fractured once Louis's persistent touch made itself known on his sensitive soles. He scrabbled his fingers from the heel to the ball, glided his fingers underneath his toes and even wiggled his fingers in between each one, while Niall cackled the whole time.

"EEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Wow Niall. I'm barely tickling you. And I'm only tickling one foot. What are you going to do when I get both your feet, huh?" Louis teased as he continued to tickle the flexing sole.

Niall's laughter doubled when Louis replaced his fingers with a hairbrush and vigorously scrubbed his helpless foot.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis grinned at Niall as he brushed. Having control of Niall's body through this tickling gave him such an incredible feeling. The point of this whole thing was to get Niall to admit that he loves this and give him pleasure, but a small part of him was hoping that Niall would continue being stubborn so Louis could keep this going. 

Having driven Niall to hysterical laughter, Louis pulled the brush away and walked to the other easy chair. He pulled it closer to Niall's left foot and sat down. Niall's laughter had died down a bit, but began to pick up again when he noticed Louis waving the brush in front of him. The laughter increased as Louis slowly lowered the brush and placed it flush against Niall's quivering foot. 

Niall's cute giggling became screaming laughter when Louis once again began scrubbing.

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA"

The stocks began shaking as Niall pulled at his bound foot. He threw his head back and laughed as the bristles ran against his ticklish sole. Those bristles made it feel like there were a million fingers tickling his foot at one time.

"EEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOHMYGODHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Niall was in heaven. His dream was coming true and his love was the one making it happen. He was giving Niall exactly what he wanted and seemed to know exactly what to do to drive him mad. The tickling of his torso earlier and now his feet were sending not only signals of laughter, but also pleasure to his brain. His nipples were still rock hard and now his cock was rapidly following suit.

Niall silently groaned in half relief and disappointment when Louis finally pulled the brush away. He giggled while Louis reached forward and reached for something else, while dropping the brush. 

Louis stood up with his hand behind his back. 

"Ready to admit it now?"

Niall, still giggling, shook his head 'No'. 

Louis didn't even attempt to convince Niall to admit anything. He simply walked over towards him, reached down and freed Niall's hard cock from the confines of his boxers. Louis took a long, black, cylindrical object and strapped it to the underside of Niall's cock. There was long wire attached to the bottom of the object and it was connected to a small remote control in Louis's hand. 

The brown haired man walked back to the front of the stocks and sat sideways between Niall's bound feet. Louis reached into the box and retrieved two electric toothbrushes. Taking the small remote, Louis moved the small dial to the lowest setting and listened to Niall's groans as the vibrator hummed to life.

He turned on the electric toothbrushes and placed them against Niall's feet, turning Niall's groans into hysterical laughter.

"MMMMMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAA"

Louis slowly moved the toothbrushes up and down Niall's trapped feet. Tickling Niall with these brushes took a fraction of the effort needed to tickle with the hairbrushes and got twice the reaction from his ticklish captive. He ran the brush along Niall's heels and the balls of his feet in a circular motion. He brushed up and down along the arches. But he really sent Niall into borderline maniacal laughter when he ran the brush along the base of his tied toes.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA"

Niall was caught in a whirlwind of sensations. The brushes on his feet and the vibrator on his cock were driving him crazy. He was at the fine line between pleasure and pain. The tickling, while incredible, was slowly beginning to wear him down. He'd seen this sort of thing occur in the many tickling videos he watched. The tickle victims being tickled nonstop and pushed up to and passed their limit, over the threshold and into an all consuming world of overstimulation and in some cases extreme pleasure.

"EEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOHMYGODHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHGOHAHAHAHAHAHADAHAHAHAHA"

To his relief, Louis, after what felt like ages, pulled the toothbrushes away from Niall's tender soles. This feeling was short lived however, when Louis turned the vibrator up to the next setting and replaced the toothbrush on Niall's foot with his mouth.

Louis started out with soft open mouthed kisses all over Niall's right foot and gently running his tongue up and down the blonde's sole. Louis reached over with his right hand and softly tickled Niall's left foot.

Niall groaned and giggled softly as his sweat soaked fringe fell into his eyes. His entire body was covered in sweat and quivering as the sensations of the vibrator and Louis's special brand of tickling were arousing him and turning his mind to mush.

Louis switched to Niall's other foot and let his mouth go to work, while his fingers tickled Niall's right foot.

"Lou--hahahahahahahaha-Louis"

"Yes, love?"

"Louis ooooooooo please---"

"Please what?"

"Need you---"

"Need me to what? Do you want me to stop?"

"No---hahahahahahahahaaa--Louis please..."

"What do you want Niall? Tell me---"

Niall's eyes snapped open as that one statement cut through the fog of ticklish lust he'd found himself immersed in. Niall realized that Louis hadn't given up on making him confess.

"Tell me love" Louis said as he pulled his mouth away. He turned the vibrator up to the highest setting and brought his other hand into play and tickled both feet. 

"LOUISHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAEEEEYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA"

"Do you like this Niall?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAALOUPLEASEHAHAHAHAPLEASEPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

"Answer me Niall."

"EEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

"Answer me or I'll stop. I'll leave you like this and never do it again. Ever."

Louis's words once again cut through the sensation Niall had been losing himself in. He hated the idea of Louis never tickling him again, but it was such a hard thing to admit to Louis and to himself.

At the lack of a response, Louis pulled his hands away and turned off the vibrator. He was about to unlock the stocks and release Niall when the blonde suddenly cried out.

"LOUIS----"

The brown haired man paused.

"Louis please----I----please."

"What is it love?" Louis asked softly.

"Please don't stop----please keep going."

Louis turned the vibrator back on to its lowest setting.

Niall moaned.

"Louis please----tickle-----"

Louis grinned. Almost there.

"You want me to do something?"

"Yes. Ungh----tickle me----please."

"You want me to tickle you? Why? Thought you didn't want me to."

"I need you Louis please. TicklemeIloveitPleaseticklemeLouisIneedyou!" Niall said in a rush of jumbled words.

"What was that?"

"I LOVE BEING TICKLED! PLEASE TICKLE ME!"

Louis smiled in triumph as he turned up the vibrator to its highest setting, got down on his knees and vigorously tickled Niall's soles without mercy. 

Niall threw his head back and he once again became lost in the sensations. This time though, there was a new feeling involved. He felt lighter somehow after admitting out loud that he loved being tickled. It was almost like he could fully enjoy everything being done to him without anything holding him back.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAYAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Louis, who up to this point had been tickling to get Niall to confess, was now tickling to get him off. He used his tongue, teeth, hairbrushes and electric toothbrushes on those creamy soft soles. Hearing Niall's moans and being so familiar with his body, Louis knew when he was close.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAALOUPLEASEHAHAHAHAPLEASEPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAAA DONTSTOPEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis looked up from his tickling task just in time to watch Niall arch in his bonds and come all over himself. 

Niall's orgasm cut off his stream of steady laughter and flowed through his body like hot lava. He groaned and strained against his bonds as the vibrator continued to hum nonstop and Louis tickled continued to tickle him even as wave after wave of intense pleasure rippled through him.

Even after his orgasm subsided, Louis still continued to tickle, but he did briefly stop to turn the vibrator off, though he didn't remove it. Niall's moans became laughter once more and the tickling of his feet didn't stop until he was once wheezing silently.

Louis finally pulled the brushes away, grabbed a towel and cleaned Niall off. Niall blinked away the tears in his eyes as he watched Louis go and dispose of the towel. Believing his ordeal to be over, he was slightly surprised to feel exploratory fingers poking and scratching at his bare armpits.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELOUISHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

"You didn't actually think I was finished, did you love? Now that we've gotten over that hurdle, I can really tickle you and you can fully enjoy it all."

Louis turned on the vibrator and for the next few hours pushed Niall to his tickling limits. Not only did he use the brushes again, he used a few other tools in the massive tickling collection he'd been secretly building up without Niall knowing.

He tickled and teased Niall's body with feathers.

"EEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He used edible paint to cover Niall's body, tickling him as he worked and then licked it off various body parts.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He covered Niall in baby oil and made Niall feel as though he were being gang tickled at the speed that Louis's fingers were moving against his ticklish skin.

"EEEYAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEEHHHAHAHAHAHAAAEEEEE"

And through it all, the vibrator never stopped. Louis would toy with the speed, but it continuously did its job. Louis would roll and pinch the blonde's nipples between his fingers as well as use a feather to tease the top and very tip of Niall's cock.

"UUUGGHHNNNHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

For the grand finale, Louis switch the vibrator to its highest setting and returned to Niall's feet. He released Niall's toes from their bondage and proceeded to suck on them while using his fingers to tickle. Louis bounced back and forth between both soles. He just couldn't get enough.

With all the attention his sensitive body had been receiving, Niall's cock began to fatten up again. It was rock hard and he was so close to the edge.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYESFUCKHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Louis stopped his tickling of Niall's feet and proceed to release them from the stocks. He gently lay Niall's feet on the carpeted floor and pushed the stocks out of the way. Niall planted his feet on the floor and was absentmindedly humping the air, his body moving of its own volition.

Louis stripped down to nothing, grabbed the baby oil and slowly began to finger Niall open. He pumped his fingers in and own, occasionally brushing them against the moaning blonde's prostate.

Once Niall was well prepared, Louis poured some baby oil into his hand and lubed up his cock with it. He pulled Niall's legs over his shoulders, climbed onto the couch, positioned himself at Niall's entrance and slowly pushed forward. Both men hissed as they joined together as one. Louis gave the both of them time to adjust and didn't start moving until Niall whimpered for him to do so.

Normally, Louis like to draw this out for as long as possible, but the tickle torture didn't just have an effect on Niall. Louis had been nursing a hard on during the entire time. He tried his best to ignore it and focus on Niall's needs. Now that he was able to tend to his own, he didn't think that he'd be able to hold out for as long as he usually does.

He pumped his hips faster and faster as he reached behind him to tickle Niall's right foot. Niall giggled and moaned Louis's name as Louis tickled him and hit his sweet spot over and over. 

Niall once came all over himself as he was tickled through another earth shattering orgasm, while Louis came inside him.

Louis stopped tickling him after both came down from their highs. He turned the vibrator off and removed it. He cleaned himself and the quivering blonde up and then kissed him soundly on the lips. 

Louis then proceeded to release Niall from his bondage as the blonde watched him with heavy lidded eyes. Louis rubbed the feeling back into his body before pulling Niall into his lap for cuddles and kisses. Niall whispered a thank you to Louis before snuggling into the crook of Louis's neck. Louis ran his fingers through the blonde's hair as the two whispered their 'I love you's' to one another before Niall drifted off to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Niall awoke, he found himself in his bedroom, under the covers and cuddled up in bed with Louis.

Niall ran his fingers through the sleeping man's hair. He couldn't help but grin and think about how lucky he was to have Louis. Thanks to him, Niall could now openly explore something he really enjoyed with the man he loved.

Feeling a bit mischievous, Niall slowly extricated himself from Louis's arms and walked over to their closet and quietly removed a medium sized black box with a lock on it. Louis turned onto his back, but continued sleeping. Niall unlocked the box and removed four pairs of green furry handcuffs. He wasn't the only one who'd been building a secret collection. 

Niall crept over to the bed and listened as Louis lightly snored. He proceed to cuff each of Louis's wrists and ankles to their four poster bed. He removed a large red fluffy feather from the box, straddled Louis's waist and gently tickled face until he awoke from his slumber. 

"Huh----hmmm---go away---hmm---what---Niall? Niall what's going on?" Louis asked when he realized his predicament. 

"Just a thank you and a bit of payback. You helped me a lot last night, but you've also awoken something within me. I can admit that I love being tickled, but you know what else?"

Louis shook his head as he squirmed.

"I love tickling as well" he finished with a grin as he lowered the feather to Louis's armpit, his smile growing wider as Louis's protests dissolved into uncontrollable giggles and then outright laughter as he tickled all over his upper body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-NIALL-AHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEHAHAAAAAAAAHEHE."

"You've created a tickle monster Lou and now I'm going to thank you in my own special way."


End file.
